WAC Pack
"WAC Pack" is the sixth episode of the first season of Orange Is the New Black. It is the sixth episode of the series overall. It premiered on July 11, 2013. It was written by Lauren Morelli, and directed by Matthew Penn and Michael Trim. Synopsis The inmates campaign along racial lines for positions on a prisoners' council, but Piper tries to stay out of the increasingly raucous competition. Plot Present Fig storms into Caputo's office to inform him that a colleague emailed her picture of a Litchfield prisoner's vagina, meaning that somehow one of the inmates smuggled in a cell phone or a C.O. is taking inappropriate pictures of inmates. She berates him for his incompetence and then leaves. Meanwhile, Healy attempts to enter his office but is accosted by Yoga Jones, Pennsatucky, and Suzanne who all want something from them. He ignores them all and heads into his office. Taystee bursts in complaining that the meth heads are hogging the television. Healy gives her a TV remote and places her in charge of the TV, instructing her to leave him alone for 48 hours. Taystee happily leaves and re-enters the TV room to change the channel. Piper’s mom Carol is visiting her. Carol says she visited Polly, who told her about the chicken incident, and asks Piper to apologize. Piper says that she's been trying to apologize but Polly won't take her calls. Carol believes Piper is losing her mind but Piper insists she is not going crazy, but she is “surrounded by crazy.” Carol laments that Alex is the reason she is in prison but Piper explains that she is no different from anyone else at Litchfield. “I made bad choices, I committed a crime, and being in here is no one's fault but my own,” she says. However, Carol believes that if they had gone to trial, Piper would be free. After Piper leaves Carol, she finds Nicky waiting outside the visitor's room. She asks Nicky if she was waiting for a visitor but Nicky explains that she hasn't had a visitor in four months. Piper assures her that her visit wasn't that great, but Nicky tells Piper to be grateful that her mother "showed up, bought her pretzels, and hugged her". In the yard, Daya marches up to her mother and slaps her, calling her a slut for trying to seduce Bennett. Gloria tells Daya to respect her mother, but Daya refuses to calm down; shouting that Aleida never acted like a mother. Meanwhile, Piper continues to call Polly, but keeps getting her voicemail. In his office, Caputo grills all the C.O.s about the picture and the possibility of a cell phone inside Litchfield. No one has any information or any leads. Caputo warns Bennett against being friendly to the inmates, "Even a smile could land you in trouble." The new C.O. Susan Fischer arrives, and Caputo gives her a warm welcome and fills her in on their situation. In the TV room, Maritza and Flaca are listening to music and begin to argue when Maritza derisively refers to The Smiths as "pussy music". Poussey is sick of Planet Earth and begs Taystee to switch back to Food Network. The two begin insulting each other as Big Boo, Norma, and Lorna play cardboard Scrabble. Big Boo scolds Lorna for helping Norma and tells her to go back to planning her wedding. She coldly tells Lorna, “I hope nobody scams you, that would be fucking ironic”, insinuating that Lorna is prison for mail fraud. Lorna becomes upset and starts yelling at Big Boo. With the three groups of people yelling at each other, Healy enters the room to quiet them. He announces that he is going to bring back the Women’s Advisory Council (WAC) if anyone wants to run. Taystee becomes excited at this prospect. In the cafeteria, Lorna tells her friends of her campaign plans, adding that Red asked her to run. Nicky is surprised that Red picked her and sulks, saying a real lesbian should be a candidate. Alex is confused until Nicky explains that Lorna broke up with her. Piper tells Lorna that she might have stiff competition since Taystee is also running for WAC, but Lorna explains that people only vote within their groups. "Just pretend it's the 1950s," Nicky advises. They continue to explain to Piper that each group (the whites, blacks, Hispanics, golden girls, and others) each elect a representative and those five ladies meet with Healy to tell them what each group wants. Piper points out that the system is flawed since not every Hispanic person wants the same thing but Lorna is dismissive, saying, "Sure, they do. They all want to come to America." Nicky and Alex make fun of her racist views but Lorna is unfazed. Meanwhile at the black table, Sophia Burset announces that she is also running for WAC and wants to gain basic human rights for the inmates, like health care. Taystee and Poussey ask her, “What do you think this is white people politics?” and do impressions of upper class white women to mock Sophia's idealism. The Spanish Harlem are also discussing WAC pack. Martiza wants more pizza served and the other women make fun of her. Gloria says it doesn't matter who wins and they are interrupted when the black table erupts into a loud laughter. Flaca claims black people have different bone density, as told by her racist uncle, but the other women dismiss her. Maria cracks a joke about the huge "bones" that black men have in their pants and their table begins to laugh loudly. The cafeteria quickly becomes loud until the inmates are told, once again, to settle down. In the kitchen, Nicky finds Red and asks why Lorna was chosen for WAC as Nicky believed that she was Red's second in command. Red explains that Lorna is nonthreatening and pretty while Nicky is too mouthy and doesn't listen. They are interrupted when Mendez enters the kitchen. He goes through the boxes of cereal and finds an electric toothbrush smuggled into the cereal. “This prize beats the heck out of a decoder ring,” he says. He asks Red if she is smuggling cell phones as well but Red denies any involvement with the vagina photo. Nevertheless, Mendez now knows how Red smuggles in her contraband and tells her that he doesn't like competition. Daya meets with Bennett in a janitor's closet. He tries to end their relationship, saying that it’s inappropriate and he could lose his job. He also points out other inmates could find out, like how her mother did. Daya asks if the two had sex but Bennett tells Daya that he only wants her. The two kiss and Daya begins to initiate oral sex on him and pulls down Bennett's pants to reveal his prosthetic leg. Bennett is embarrassed, but Daya kisses his leg, showing that it doesn't matter to her. Piper is summoned to Healy's office to help him pick out a dress for his wife. He tells Piper that together they could improve things at Litchfield and suggests that she run for WAC. However, Piper would prefer to stay under the radar and declines. Healy accepts her decision, but tells her that he is disappointed. Meanwhile, Larry submits his piece about edging to his boss, who rejects it and asks about his situation with Piper. He thinks that would be an interesting story and tells Larry to write about that instead. In the TV room, Pennsatucky is hanging posters with Leanne, Lorna is handing out food, and other candidates work to garner votes. Piper spots Alex, who is still angry with her. Nicky suggests that Piper apologize. Alex and Nicky bump into each other as they exit the showers and Alex sees Nicky's chest scar from endocarditis. Alex explains that the ailment was common among their top customers which is how she recognized the scar. The two discuss their drug filled pasts and realize that they are very similar. While Nicky genuinely misses heroin, Alex misses the adrenaline and power from the business aspect of it. While Piper waits for the toilet, she tries to say hi to Alex, but is ignored. Piper calls Polly again, who finally answers. She apologizes and the two agree to never discuss the chicken incident again. Piper asks about the business and Polly asks about Alex. Piper tells her that she had to apologize to her as well, which might be easier since they are stuck in prison together. They exchange "I love yous" and Piper tearfully hangs up. The campaigning continues in the TV room. All the nominees are on tables and chairs stating their goals. Tricia asks Mendez if he has her drugs but he brushes her off. Miss Claudette tells Piper that the campaigning is entertaining, but and doesn't know why anyone wants the WAC jobs. She explains that she has seen previous WACs fall apart but concedes that the effort is admirable. Piper goes into the bathroom and hears a vibration from the walls and discovers a cell phone. She realizes that this is the phone that sent out the vagina picture. Back in TV room, Taystee, Leanne, and Poussey rap battle for dominance. Piper goes into the empty bunks and marvels at the quiet. Red, who is reading in bed, tells her to go away. Piper stops by Alex's bed and smells her pillow longingly. Back in the TV room, the inmates have gotten rowdy and Healy turns the lights off to stop the chaos. Out in the yard, Daya gives Bennett a picture drawn in manga style that she made for him. She explains that she always liked manga comics more than Disney princesses when she was growing up. She asks if his leg hurt but Bennett tells her no, although he can be clumsy. In the visitors area, Cesar has come to see Aleida. He and another woman ask about Daya, which offends Aleida. Larry is also there to see Piper and tells her that he has been asked to write an article about their prison experience. Piper dislikes the idea as her story will be made completely public. Larry asks about Alex, but Piper tells him that they don't talk. She sees Blanca, the supposedly crazy inmate who locks herself in the bathroom stall, greeting her boyfriend, Diablo. Piper realizes Bianca is the owner of the cell phone and has been feigning madness to cover up her conversations with Diablo. Caputo reads the WAC vote tallies to Healy, which includes many votes for Jesus and one for “fuck you”. They don’t care about the vote tallies and Healy throws out the ballots. In the dining hall, the inmates are awaiting the results of election. Red made coconut cake for the special occasion and Nicky makes a comment about the color of the coconut. Red then smacks her for her impudence. The election winners are announced: Maria Ruiz will represent the Hispanics, Taystee will represent the Black Girls, and Chang will represent the others and the Golden Girls. Piper is declared the representative for the white inmates, which confuses and upsets Morello and Pennsatucky since Piper didn't even run. Flashbacks Note: Flashbacks are arranged in chronological order, not the order in which they occur on the show. Nicky Nichols Nicky is in the hospital, recovering from bacterial endocarditis. Her mother scolds her for her drug use. Nicky becomes gets angry with her mother and points out that if Mrs. Nichols actually spent time with her daughter, then maybe she wouldn't have been a drug addict. Mrs. Nichols tells Nicky to stop blaming other people for her problems. Nicky laments that all she wanted was a good mother to take care of her. She swears she is done with drugs, but Mrs. Nichols sighs in disbelief and leaves her for good. A while later, Nicky’s first days in prison when she was detoxing. Nicky was attended to by Red, who warns her that if Nicky uses again, what Red will do to her will be much worse than her detox. Piper Chapman and Alex Vause Alex threw a party at her apartment when she and Piper began dating. Alex excuses herself for business with Fahri and Polly complains to Piper that Alex called her by the wrong name. Piper thinks Polly is angry that she’s dating a woman, but Polly believes Alex can't be trusted. Piper dismisses her concerns, saying that she really likes Alex and is happy. In the other room, Fahri compliments how well Alex has been doing and assigns her to handle a larger amount of product. Memorable Quotes Galleries Present 01x06, Maritza.jpg 01x06, Bennett, Daya.jpg 01x06, Leanne, Pennsatucky.jpg 01x06, Pornstache, Red.jpg 01x06, Poussey, Taystee.jpg Flashbacks 01x06, Piper, Alex flashback.png Cast Main Cast *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman *Laura Prepon as Alex Vause *Michael Harney as Sam Healy *Michelle Hurst as "Miss" Claudette Pelage *Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov *Jason Biggs as Larry Bloom Guest Stars *David Aaron Baker as Tim (Larry's editor) *Danielle Brooks as Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson *Laverne Cox as Sophia Burset *Jackie Cruz as Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales *Joel Marsh Garland as Scott O'Neill *Annie Golden as Norma Romano *Diane Guerrero as Maritza Ramos *Patricia Kalember as Marka Nichols *Lauren Lapkus as Susan Fischer *Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols *Taryn Manning as Tiffany "Pennsatucky" Doggett *Matt McGorry as John Bennett *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz *Deborah Rush as Carol Chapman *Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo *Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington Special Guest Stars *Pablo Schreiber as George "Pornstache" Mendez Co-Stars *Uzo Aduba as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren *Madeline Brewer as Tricia Miller *Lori Tan Chinn as Mei Chang *Berto Colon as Cesar Velazquez *Catherine Curtin as Wanda Bell *Lea DeLaria as Carrie "Big Boo" Black *Maria Dizzia as Polly Harper *Laura Gomez as Blanca Flores *Nora Hummel as Chaya *Sebastian Lacause as Fahri *Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza *Emma Myles as Leanne Taylor *Michael Nathanson as Kinno *Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz *Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz *Alysia Reiner as Natalie "Fig" Figueroa *Constance Shulman as Yoga Jones *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello *Nancy Ticotin as Lola Diaz *Tamara Torres as Weeping Woman *Olya Zueva as Jamie }} Trivia * First appearance of Susan Fischer. Music *Public Enemy feat. Large Professor & Cormega - Catch the Thrown (Preparing for WAC campaign) *Ivy - Disappointed (Piper and Alex flashback) *Little Foot Long Foot - Kickface (Credits) Navigation Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Piper's Flashback Category:Alex's Flashback Category:Nicky's Flashback Category:Aleida's Flashback